


Frío

by NoireRigel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, In the middle of the road to be a couple, M/M, Macherpuppy brought us here, Sharing a Bed, Young Love, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Era una noche fría como tantas otras en Canadá y él temblaba en la habitación a oscuras, tenía deseos de cubrirse más, pero sabía que su plan no iba a funcionar si no era creíble. En la cama de al lado descansaba su compañero de pista. Verlo dormir tan tranquilo le generaba variadas sensaciones. Pero, ese día no iba a quedarse solo meditando en lo que sentía, no, ese día daría un paso, pequeño, que podría cambiarlo todo.





	Frío

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en este [fanart](http://macherpuppy.tumblr.com/post/174715630777/jean-im-cold) de Macherpuppy, que como siempre me inspira, sin darse cuenta XD

Se acostó a la hora de siempre esa noche. No era la primera vez que estaba de invitado en ese lugar, pero sí era la primera vez que estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Incluso con el pequeño sacrificio que requería de por medio.    
  
Era una noche fría como tantas otras en Canadá y él temblaba en la habitación a oscuras, tenía deseos de cubrirse más, pero sabía que su plan no iba a funcionar si no era creíble. Así que esperó. Esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de ser el único despierto y de que su cuerpo se encontraba frío como un témpano de hielo y entonces, se movió.    
  
En la cama de al lado descansaba su compañero de pista. Verlo dormir tan tranquilo le generaba variadas sensaciones. Pero ese día no iba a quedarse solo meditando en lo que sentía, no, ese día daría un paso, pequeño, que podría cambiarlo todo. Su emoción previa a lo que iba a hacer le retumbaba en los oídos acorde a los latidos de su corazón, por lo que tuvo que detenerse unos segundos a respirar antes de avanzar.    
  
Abrió desde los pies de la cama la liviana cobija que cubría al chico, envidiando esa capacidad que tenía de soportar las bajas temperaturas. Luego de eso se metió bajo la sábana, colándose sin permiso ni invitación en el espacio ajeno. Lo sintió murmurar algo incomprensible, pero siguió su camino admirando en la penumbra la tibieza de esas piernas por las que estaba subiendo, apenas las tocaba y ya las sentía irradiar calor.    
  
La camiseta de Jean se le había levantado, seguro por moverse mientras dormía. Y Otabek no podía estar más agradecido con la vida misma. La luz de la calle y la cortina que no cubría toda la ventana, le entregaban una frágil luminosidad que permitía una vista casi completa del costado y de los músculos del abdomen del joven. Pero, no podía sólo mirarlo como otras veces. Ahora no sería suficiente con eso.    
  
Se ubicó con las manos a ambos lados del otro cuerpo, impidiendo un posible escape y luego frunció el ceño aunque por dentro, una parte de él, la que no tenía vergüenza, estaba sonriendo.    
  
–Jean...    
  
Le habló en voz baja y lo vio removerse sin despertar del todo. Volvió a llamarlo más fuerte y el chico al fin abrió los ojos, asustado al momento de reaccionar y notar que lo tenía tan cerca. Si hubiera tenido una cámara, le habría tomado foto para capturar ese momento no solo en su memoria.   
  
–¡¿Beka?! –había chillado el mayor sin entender bien qué ocurría.   
–Jean, tengo frío –respondió con seriedad luego de observar a su compañero a los ojos.

–Eehh... ¿Frío? P-pero... ¿Necesitas otra cobija? Puedo ir por una y... Uhmn...    
  
Altin con un dedo le cubrió los labios. Obligando a Jean a callarse pues no necesitaba sus posibles sugerencias, mucho menos dar espacio a dudas. Iba a obtener lo que quería esa noche, pues lo había planificado con tiempo.     
  
–Tu cama está tibia –comentó en un murmullo y quitó su dedo esperando escuchar una respuesta aceptable.    
–Beka... Ahm... ¿Quieres...? –preguntó JJ sin completar la frase.    
–Sí.    
  
Jean-Jacques intentó moverse sin cuidado. Altin sonrió en la penumbra, sintiendo el cuerpo ajeno bajo el suyo antes de salir de encima de él y recostarse en un lado de la cama. El sonrojado canadiense, al que le gustaría llamar  _ suyo, _ se había quedado con las mejillas rosadas y callado, como pocas veces, luego de todo ese ataque a mitad de la noche.    
  
Otabek aprovechó de apegar su cuerpo frío al del chico y sin preguntar pasó un brazo por encima del costado del joven que tembló bajo su tacto, aunque no podía culparlo.    
  
–Beka... ¿Estás bien ahora? -le escuchó preguntar unos minutos después.    
–Mucho mejor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de diez mil años, sigo aquí publicando cosas de la OTP. Sé que debo capítulos de fics en proceso, pero para salir del bloqueo que tengo, termino escribiendo otras cosas y así surgió esto. 
> 
> Espero que @QueenOfAshes quiera publicar la continuación, o nos quedaremos con la duda de lo que pasó. IYKWIM. 
> 
> Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Un poco menos frío](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183806) by [QueenOfAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes)




End file.
